User blog:ThatRomeo/Theories in Books Part 4 (By ThatRomeo and Circy)
Hi fellow Choices players! This is ThatRomeo and Circy and we decided to work on a collaboration of theories concerning many books, so here we are! We hope you enjoy them as much as we did, and don't forget to leave your thoughts! Every opinion is appreciated and if you have a theory you would like to share with us you're welcome to! So, let's start! And remember! This page includes huge spoilers, so browse at your own risk! America's Most Eligible: Vince and his schemes: As we saw in the latest chapter of AME (Premium Choice), Vince is feeding information and lies about the show to a journalist, so the reason is why? Isn't he already rich? Or is there any other reason behind these action besides being a total villain? *The most possible theory is that Vince and Piper are working together, and as such, Vince is trying to sabotage the show under Piper's orders. Vince probably doesn't care about Sierra either, since he's dragging her through the mud as well (When he says that your fiance and her started spend time together). Carson's and Ivy's relationship: Another thing happening in AME, is the relationship between Carson and Ivy. As we already know, they hooked up in Book 1, but was this just a normal hookup, or were there feelings involved as well? Therefore, we dug up a few theories involving them. *The first theory is that Ivy is using Carson to win the game again, and she doesn't have any feelings for him at all. *Another theory is that Ivy and Vince will break up, and Ivy will get with Carson, either as opponents or as a normal loving couple. *Also, will Ivy redeem herself? Will we have to set them up? Big Sky Country: The sad truth about Cliff's health: Moving on to another book, unfortunately we learned that Cliff is dying a few chapters back, and there's probably nothing that can be done. *Therefore, the real question is when? Is there a chance for him to survive? Hopefully yes, but that theory seems very unlikely as the doctors would had found something by now. Also, will there be a Book 3 where the MC is handling their new responsibilites? *Another theory concering the Ranch, is the question whether the Oakley brothers would accept the MC as the manager. While they undoubtely love the MC, there is a chance they'll protest or fight each other about who will be the new manager. Jasper Tate's campaign and his dirty tricks: Then we have this guy in the ridiculous pink suit, with his ridiculous mottos and tricks, who is battling with Asha for the new mayor position. However, he is probably corrupt so no one would be surprised if he pulls something to gain more votes or resort to vile techniques to win. *One theory suggests that he will cheat with the votings, and pay off the ones who count them in order to be declared a winner. *Another theory is that he will do something that will make Asha look bad to the people, and sway the votes in his favor. *Finally, another more far-fetched theory but not impossible, is to set fire to her store in order to threaten her to quit the race, and we'll have a chance to bring him down, "Nathan Sterling" style. Dick Mulligan and Bentley Johnson: The last theory about Big Sky Country involves Dick Mulligan and Bentley Johnson, and a potential "alliance" between them, since we have seen that Dick wants to win the filming by any means neccessary. *One theory is that Dick will find a way to sabotage the show, and maybe Bentley will not resist to that for entertainment level. If this happens however, there could be a premium choice where Curly convinces Bentley to do the opposite and help us stop Mulligan. *On the other hand, some people don't trust Bentley at all, as they believe that he and Dick were working together from the start, and he is just fooling everyone including Curly, but it's very unlikely. A little update on Desire and Decorum: For those who didn't read our blog about D&D, we suggest you check it out! For those who did, we have a small update on it, and we thought of putting it here. As we saw in the latest chapter, Dragideon revealed his true colors not only to us, but to Harry as well, and ordered him to assassinate the Queen and the Prince during the MC's wedding day. *As such, there exists the question whether he will go through with these assassinations since Gideon threatened his loved ones, or if he will resist and try to bring down Payne instead. *The theory is that now that Harry knows about Gideon, he will come to our side and stop denying that Gideon is evil, and we'll have a chance to bring him down together. As we have noticed in the latest chapters, Harry is warming up to us more and more. *Also, who is the girl that Harry is eyeing? Could it be Annabelle? Constance Parsons? Or even Theresa Sutton? Mother of the Year: Faye and the side she'll choose later: The next book we cooked some theories on, is without a doubt, Mother of the Year. Starting with the first subject, we have Faye and whether she'll join our side or Guy's during the trial about our daughter. *The most obvious theory therefore, is that if you get enough points with her (+Faye), she'll see Guy's true colors and break up with him, side with us and testify against him. The vice-versa effect could happen however if her relationship with the MC is bad and you don't get enough points. *Another theory is that she could be a "Sonia Alves" LI, which means that she could possibly turn out to be a LI for the MC if she trusts her enough. That would be an awesome plot twist, since she seems to really care about our daughter and she could be a great mother. Thomas working for the MC for free: The good thing is, it seems we have Thomas as the MC's lawyer, who will fight really hard to win. The thing is will it be enough? Or will he fail since he has another big case on his hands? *There's a theory that the big case he's also working on involves the death of his wife, and maybe he's trying to put behind bars the people responsible for it, or others who resolve to same tactics and are behind other deaths. Guy and Vanessa, their motives, the trials ahead and their relationship: And oh boy, we reached to the two most hated people right now, which you can agree with us that we would rather not talk about, but since there are many theories around them, we'll make this one exception. *First of all, let's start with our chances of winning the trial against Guy. As we learned, Vanessa is not only ruthless, but friends with the Judge, so how will this work for us? Will Guy/Vanessa bribe her to side against us? *Furthermore why did Guy do it? Because he knew he could win since the MC couldn't afford a lawyer? Or is there a chance that Vanessa put him up to it since she hated us from day one? *Also, another important thing is the real reason Guy wants his daughter back into his life. Does he do it because he was absent for 4 years and wants to make up for it? Or are there more sinister motives behind his sudden care for his daughter? You know us, we don't believe for a second that Guy wants that, and as such, our theory is that he just wants to promote his company/app by using his daughter as a front, by exposing her to the internet (Who doesn't love children?). *However, if that's the case then he is not only a villain, but a criminal. *And finally, how will he behave against Vanessa after Augustus broke our daughter's rocket? Our theory is that either he will not do anything because he wants to keep a good relationship with Vanessa, or he's gonna lash out. Either way, this will not work on his favor in court, and there's going to be a bigger chance to be brought down. A little update on The Royal Heir: Our last few theories close up with a little update on TRH (If you haven't read our previous blog about it check it out now!), and focusing on the mastermind behind the paparazzi that caused the car accident on the previous chapter, where fortunately everyone was okay. *As Amalas stated in the latest chapter, the one behind them was shockingly supposed to be Leona. However, we don't believe for a second what Amalas said, since it makes zero sense. Therefore, our theory is that the real mastermind is Amalas herself, and she's trying to throw suspicions away from her, by blaming a random person about it. Besides, she hasn't been around that much to prove anything like that. *Our last theory concludes with Auvernal once again, Jin and their armies they stationed at the dance in the latest chapter. Now, we don't believe in coincidences and show offs, so our theory is that Bradshaw and Isabella might attack the ball and take hostages, or even resort to an assassination attempt, and the book will end on a cliffhanger with the MC going into labor. Category:Blog posts